


Alphabet Soup (Advice) Straight Cougar

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [1]
Category: s-CRY-ed
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Hey, Mimori?”“Yes?”“I need your advice.”
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Advice) Straight Cougar

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 109 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, s-CRY-ed ☁



* * *

[ **A** is for _advice_ ]

“Hey, Mimori?”

“Yes?”

“I need your advice.”

“On?”

“How in the _hell_ do you understand that man?” You asked, staring at the orange-haired male who continued to speak at a rapid pace, his words blurring together until they were downright _impossible_ to understand.

“Ahhh…. well…” She glanced at the alter user with a sigh.

“You don’t… do you?” You sweatdropped.

“No… not really.”

Cougar came up, putting his arms around both of your shoulders and pulling you to his sides. “Youknowweshoulddefinatelygooutandhavesomefun! Wecangotothelostgroundandwatchsomemorebattles! Whatdoyasay?”

“Huh?” You and Mimori chorused, only to be met by more words spoken at a too fast pace.

Why were you friends with him again?

* * *


End file.
